


Blood Strangers

by orange_8_hands



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 10 Things, Allison Lives, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Laura-centric, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Paige (Teen Wolf) - Freeform, Resurrection, Women in Refrigerators, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You (are not) (will not) (don't want to be) your brother's keeper. (Ten excerpts of Laura's life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> **Note 1** : Ah, fridged ladies. This is Laura, but it's just as much about Allison and Paige. (Even though they aren't close to being the only ones.) It's also about how Davis wrote Talia as this Great Werewolf Alpha and yet her response when her son killed a human girl was basically _no worries_. Also this ignores Cora as an actual character related to the Hales, since nothing about her entrance, duration, or even exit made any sense. 
> 
> (Allison is my favorite character, and I swear I will one day not write around her.)
> 
> ( **Note 2** : Sorry I keep having spacing issues that won't be fixed. Also eta 3/21 took out a sentence.)

I.

You're in your usual position, to the side and one step back from your mom. Derek is still shaking, blood drops on his clothing and skin like punctuation marks. Her hand is on his shoulder and her fingers are digging into his muscles, keeping him grounded enough to stop the change completely.  
  
His eyes are now blue.

Alpha under her voice, declaration to be heard by everyone in the pack, she tells you all, "He is pack. Let my decision stand."

You don't step away. She is, more than anything, your Alpha.

 

II.

You surround yourself with candles.

  
No, correction, when you're twenty your family burns to death and suddenly in the shallow comfort of your bed your body arches up, sweat pouring out of you, and the low howl as you become the new Alpha fills your apartment.

  
You surround yourself with candles, and dare them to fall.

 

  
III.

There is something wrong, and you can't figure out what, because all you can feel is your Alpha's burning flesh and the cry for the dead buried in your throat. They tell you about the fire, the electricity that should have been checked over, and later, later you will realize the mistake you made but all you can do in the moment is nod, you have funerals to plan, you need to scatter your family with wolfs bane so they can travel across the stars, you need to -

  
There are so many details, when it comes to the dead. Your brother smells like guilt, and something human, and anger, and you don't know what it means, don't, in all honesty, want to know. Two people survive that share your blood, and you can't admit it's the last two you would have chosen.

  
You take Derek as a beta, and then you go home.

 

  
IV.

You are a werewolf and there is a hunter.

  
There are two, actually, and one is talking, and you're not in the right shape but you can feel your ears prick, can barely keep your head from turning.

  
They say the name Hale, and laugh, and say, "That was a good one."

 

  
V.

You read a story about this once. You are a girl in the woods and you have sharp teeth and sharper claws.

(Don't let anybody say different: you're scared.)

  
The noise startles you, and when you turn back, your Uncle is suddenly there, remnants of that night still on his face.

  
All in all, it's not a surprise.

 

 

VI.

This is though:  
  
There is a girl with red hair and a pale face.

  
There are other people, werewolves who smell like a pack and humans with weapons, all clasped around one girl. Your brother is even there, eyes wide, looking lost and young and like he just wanted someone to tell him what to do. (The problem being, of course, that he was never very picky about who.)

  
"We needed a dead werewolf for the spell to work," the redhead - who is definitely not human and not werewolf - says, before she rushes over to the rest of them, where the girl makes a low moan and grabs onto her, patting her face and saying "Lydia, Lydia, it's okay, you did it, it's okay, I'm okay."

  
Your brother hovers around you as you pull yourself up. Your mouth is dry as dust, and you can feel the ache of your body in a way you never have before.

"What happened?" you rasp out.

  
And your brother, for the first time since you were little and his confessions were just about breaking your toys and not killing young girls, your brother tells you the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

 

  
VII.

It's the one year anniversary of your death, and you're suddenly alive. You are alive and the question then becomes, when an Alpha is killed and then wakes up, is she still an Alpha, or has she reverted back to her beta state?

  
"We actually had a list of dead werewolves to use for the spell," Stiles tells you, later, because you'll answer his questions if he'll answer yours. "And you weren't on it. But the spell picked you up instead."

  
"Probably because I was the strongest werewolf in the area," you tell him, and he hums, making notes on his laptop.

 

  
VIII.

You find Lydia and ask her if she wants to help. To be there, to at least watch it so she knows, to take part of if she wishes. Out of everyone who should have the opportunity, it is only right that she is the one you offer it to.

She tilts her head, hearing things you'll never be able to. Finally she says, voice hesitant like she's figuring it out as she speaks, "I don't think I can kill someone, not, not even him. But every night I dream and sometimes he's in them and smirking and -" she cuts herself off. "Yes, I want to watch."

  
Your eyes gleam red. "Then come watch."

 

  
IX.

When you first meet him, he is almost eighteen and already an Alpha. He is kind, and getting stronger, and he's dating a fox and his first love is a hunter trying to revolutionize her family and his best friend was once a trickster and he has the trust of a banshee and his betas are, at the very least, trying. But for all they don't deserve what's happened to them the line has already been crossed, and there's no going back.

  
"He's your beta," you say, and it will take a lot of phone calls over the years for you to teach Scott everything he should know to be an Alpha over an active Nemeton, but this, at least, you can teach now. "It's a choice, on both ends. I never wanted to be his Alpha. You can accept him or reject him, but he's not mine."  You hold a hand up to stall his protests. "You need to know this, and know this well, Scott. Blood doesn't make you family, and even family doesn't make you pack. He was only mine to honor my Alpha's last declaration, but I won't claim him again."

  
"He's still your brother though," Scott says, and it sounds like a warning.

  
You don't say anything, because they may have been dead seven years now, but you've only known why for a few weeks.

  
You don't say anything, because his eyes are just so very blue.

 

  
X.

There are a lot of graves in Beacon Hills that you could visit, but there is something especially fascinating about standing over the hole in the ground you once resided in, which isn't even the grave you were buried in.

  
"I planted you with wolfs bane," Derek says, and if you let it that is his way of saying he tried to do right by you, even if he never knew how.

  
You think about letting it.


End file.
